ShadAmy-Other Things
by VenusTheHedgehog05
Summary: ShadAmy is reunited and I am still bad at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ShadAmy guys so no hate please

It was 7:00AM, we find Amy Rose at the beach fiddling with some sand in between her toes hopelessly. She had just given up on chasing her dear Sonic around Station Square. I just don't understand why he runs away... she murmured to herself. I just wanted to talk... She looked into the horizon with sad eyes. I..I think it's time to stop chasing after him. It's pointless...he always runs away. He's with Sally now... I don't stand a chance. Him and Sally are deeply in love and I don't want them to break apart because of me. Maybe I should start looking into different guys... You know what? That's what I'm gonna do. I don't need Sonic. There's plenty other fish in the sea. And I'm gonna find one.

(Sigh) I should probably start heading home, it's getting late.

She stood up and began walking home through a now empty Station Square. She arrived at her apartment complex a few minutes later. She walked in and over to an elevator that took her a few floors up. She walked out of the elevator to see her noisy manor outside her door carrying a few boxes full of things. Hey Mackenzie what are you doing? What does it look like? I'm packing. Are you moving out? Yes. Where to? Nowhere special, just out of town. Oh ok. Do you need any help? No I've got it handled. Oh well good luck I gotta go. Ok bye Amy. Bye Mackenzie.

Amy strolls into her apartment feeling relieved that Mackenzie was moving. That's some good news. I'm hungry. Might as well make myself something. Amy whipped something up and ate. She then walked off to her room.

Her room had cream white walls with some cream colored dressers and a queen sized bed with cream and pink pillows and blankets. Amy striped off her clothes and put on a tank top and shorts then got in bed and fell asleep.

The next few months (7 months) had been nothing but ordinary. Sometimes shopping with Rouge or going to the beach once and a while. Amy hadn't seen Sonic that whole time because he was always busy with Sally at the Acorn Kingdom. Today she felt different though. She got up with a feeling in her gut that something good was going to happen today. She decided to trust her gut and dressed in a beautiful red sparkling top with some pretty light blue jean shorts and tan sandals with pretty rubies decorating them. The beautiful 18 year old Amy Rose ate 2 bagels and headed out the door.

Once she walked out she noticed that the apartment that had been empty for that long 7 months had some empty boxes next to the door. She decided to knock on the door to see if anyone was inside.

(Knock knock) she heard footsteps from the other side of the door approach the door as it abruptly swung open revealing a jet black hedgehog with long black quills with red streaks on them. She looked back into his red crimson eyes and automatically knew why he was. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow? Rose? Shadow! She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly as he hugged back. Shadow I can't believe your back! I was worried sick when you didn't return from that mission you went on!

( 2 years ago, Shadow and Amy had shared a tight bond - a best friend bond - and would usually do a lot together until Shadow went on a mission for G.U.N. and never returned, causing Amy to be worried sick and to eventually think that he would never return ) What happened?! Well, G.U.N. sent me on a mission in a place called Grildia. When I tempted to return back to Mobius, I was called in for another mission. And another. And another. Until missions in Grildia became so frequent, that I had to leave everything behind and move there. Until finally, the missions traced back to Mobius, so I could finally return. So that's why you were missing! I thought you might have gotten hurt badly or even died! Rose relax I'm fine. I'm just so happy to see you.

Well Rose we can head out to the local cafe and get caught up there, that's if you would like to join me. Oh I would love to! Let's head out now. Ok. Amy and Shadow walked out of the apartment complex and out to the cafe. While they were walking, Amy noticed that Sonic had finally decided to visit Station Square because he was walking and talking with Tails.

She was about to break away from Shadow to go greet him, but instead continued walking along, remembering the promise she had made for herself so long ago. No more chasing Sonic she thought intently. She kept her head held high and walked on. But right when she looked away, Sonic had noticed the 2 hedgehogs walking along together and began staring with a mad expression. Amy noticed this and thought to herself - He's watching! Now is my chance to get revenge! She uncontrollably reached for Shadow's hand and grabbed it tightly. Shadow jumped a bit and looked up to Amy in confusion, blushing lightly. Amy leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder and smiled happily. Shadow though of this as a hug, so he leaned his head on hers also.

Meanwhile Sonic saw this and became furious. He was pretty upset that Sally had left him for a different man, but now the girl he was going to ask out on a date was with shadow?! Sonic took a glance at Amy to admire her. She had her long quills tied in a messy ponytail, beautifully grown C cup breasts and a nicely grown bottom... Sonic shook his head. I'm so attracted to her all of a sudden... Why? Tails was still blabbering off about a new invention but Sonic had something else on his mind. To win over Amy. All of a sudden he lunged at Shadow to punch him but his fist was caught by Shadow and he was thrown to the ground. Oof! Sonic sprang back up and into action this time he managed to land a punch in Shadow's cheek and Shadow kicked him in his gut, sending him flying to the ground. Guys stop! Demanded Amy. She pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and whacked Sonic across the face with it as hard as she could.

Sonic went flying across the park into a building and crashed through it. Arugghhh he stumbled out of the building wreck and yelled - WHAT WAS THAT FOR AMY?! Both of you are acting like little kids! Stop fighting for once and just get along! Sonic I don't love you anymore so stop acting so jealous! Don't you notice that all that time you could have been with me you wasted and decided to run away?! You broke my heart Sonic you know that?! Just leave me alone!

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him away. Sonic was left there, shocked. Amy... I just wanted to have a nice day with you once you finally returned but no-I can't even do that! Amy look he's the one who tried to attack me-he's obviously jealous. I know. Now let's just go get some coffee please. Ok. Shadow and Amy went and got coffee and discussed some things, but then shadow brought up the hand holding thing and Amy responded with saying that she wanted to get revenge on him for ignoring me for so long. Oh I can imagine me doing that to-if I were a woman. After their meet up they both went home and did their own things.

Do you guys think I should continue this series? Comment yes or no please!


	2. ShadAmy-Chapter 2

(sigh) I had a great time with Shadow but the fight before that... i cant believe Sonic would do such a thing. Amy thought to herself as she laid in her bed. i..i actually kind of liked when i held his hand and when i rested my head on his shoulder too. I cant believe he actually let me do it. I was expecting him to push me away or something, but he let me instead...Wait! What am I thinking?! ... Could i really be falling for Shadow...?

Oh forget it i'm getting tired. Amy curled up in her silk bed sheets and fell asleep.

~Now to Shadow~

Huh. I had a nice time with Amy but i got quite a weird feeling when Amy grabbed my hand... I felt warm and co- No. It cant be. I remember long ago on the space colony Ark that Maria had told me about this weird feeling called love...There was a brotherly/sisterly love that you get when your with someone you are very close to. I had that feeling with Maria all the time. And with Amy too. Then she told me about a different kind of loving feeling that you get when your with someone that you like as a girlfriend or boyfriend. I had that feeling very lightly when i would be around Amy but.. when she grabbed my hand...and rested her head on my shoulder...that feeling exploded in my chest. I felt really warm and cozy inside just like Maria had described to me... Perhaps this is true... Maybe i am falling in love with Amy.

~The next day~

This is odd. I have a different feeling than i had yesterday morning... Amy stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a cute little bunny onesie and a messy bun. I feel like meeting up with Rouge. Mainly so we can go shopping and so i can tell about what happened yesterday.

(Amy grabs her phone)

(Dialing Rouge)

Hey rouge. oh her Amy whats up? I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to the mall. Oh of course hun, how about i pick you up now? Sounds good. Kk hun talk to you later. Ok bye Rouge. Bye hun. (Phone call ends)

Amy puts on a tan long sleeved shirt with a gold colored scarf and some skinny jeans with some tan knee-high boots. She put her hair into a neat bun and put on her favorite silver necklace. Not long after getting ready Amy hears a honk out front. She grabs her purse and runs down the stairs to the door and swung it open to find Rouge in her sliver Convertible motioning her over. Amy smiles as she walked to the car and hopped in. Rouge drove speedily over to the mall. They parked in a spot and hopped out of the car. Rouge was wearing a tight black dress and some black high heels.

Two hedgehogs walked past us and whistled while looking at our butts intently. The first one who was checking out Rouge was a maroon colored hedgehog with green fire shaped stripes in his quills. He wore a black open jacket with a red chaos emerald necklace and some slick navy blue jeans. His eyes were a shade of light green. The other who was checking out Amy was a gray hedgehog with a sea green scarf that drooped off his neck. he had black gloves that uncovered his knuckles and he had black and blue designed boots. His eyes were a beautiful aqua color. Amy and Rouge just ignored them and walked away.

Hew baby girl where you goin'? Shut up perverts! Amy called. The two men looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing. The girls just began walking again but then something unexpected happened. Rouge jumped once she felt 2 hands grip her breasts and squeeze them roughly. Amy did the same once she felt one hand grip her right breast and the other grip her butt tightly. HEY! Rouge screamed as she elbowed the guy in the face (Jordan the Hedgehog) he fell to the ground and spat blood. Your a tough one aren't you? Jordan jumped up and pinned Rouge to the ground, forcefully kissing her. GET OFF ME! Amy spat as she pulled out her hammer and whacked him in the stomach, causing him to go flying into a car. Amy then turned around to help her friend but was grabbed by the arm and pulled over to a car. The man (Ethan the Hedgehog) pulled her onto the car, spread her legs and began to grind into her intensely. Nnghh Amy moaned. Mmph! Rouge was kicking and squirming under Jordan's grasp. Next Jordan began to massage her breasts.

~With Shadow~

Shadow had just pulled into the mall parking lot and found a place to park. He was there to look for some new air shoes, but little did he know that he would experience something horrible.

WHAT THE F**K?! Shadow had noticed the conflict going on between the 2 girls and the guys. Amy had tears in her eyes as she kicked and screamed, Rouge was struggeling under this guys... Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald and teleported over to Rouge and quickly freed her from Jordan and threw him into the side of the mall and then teleported over to Amy, took Ethan and used chaos blast to throw him into the mall also. Both Jordan and Ethan loft holed in the side of the mall, and had passed out.

Rouge had gotten up and began wiping Jordan's saliva from around her mouth. Shadow had picked up Amy off the car and held her bridal style. Amy had passed out from exhaustion. Rouge, you better get home and get some rest. I'll take care of Amy. Ok. Rouge hopped in her car and drove home.

Shadow teleported into Amy's home and lied her on her bed. He then got an urge. Shadow leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. Get well Rose.


End file.
